


Taking care of you

by mugs



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugs/pseuds/mugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens when Kira comes home after working late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of you

On a night like any other, Kira walked into her quarters, kicked off her boots, sent them flying in opposite directions, and discarded her red uniform jacket.

She knew she’d be annoyed about having to look for her shoes all over her quarters in the morning, but that small nuisance did not outweigh the satisfaction she got from **not** picking them up in the evening.

To complete her home-coming ritual, she dropped the top she’d just taken off on the couch, went into the bathroom, washed her face, and combed her hair. Then she entered her bedroom, and threw herself backwards onto the bed, still wearing her uniform pants and white undershirt.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment. There was a slight tingle all over her body, just as if every muscle had fallen asleep, and sensation was now starting to come back. It was a peculiar feeling. Before she could wonder what was causing it, she noticed that it wasn’t, in fact, her body that was tingling, but the bed underneath her.

She felt tendrils wrap themselves around her ankles, waist, and arms. Smaller ones flowed through her short hair, and began to caress her face.

After a brief moment of shock that had sent her heart racing, she ran her right hand through the tangle on her head, catching hold of one of the tendrils between her index and middle finger, as if it were a strand of her hair.

It started to materialise until it was a hand whose fingers were interlaced with hers. She now felt a forehead and the bridge of a very straight nose rest against her cheek, the length of a body lying against her side, and two legs wrapped around her left one, feet touching hers.

 

“You gave me a start just now”, Odo whispered, and then kissed her temple.

“Ha – look who’s talking.” Kira tried to keep her voice as accusatory as possible, despite the broad grin that started to spread across her face.

She elbowed him in the stomach, laughing when he bit her earlobe.

“You’re crazy.”

“No – I just missed you very much.” This time, he placed a kiss on her neck.

“You do realise we had lunch together, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. But you worked late today”, he said while his free hand traced patterns on her abdomen.

“You’re definitely crazy.” She squeezed his hand, and smiled at the ceiling. “I don’t know – maybe I am, but it’s not my fault.”

She rolled over and pinned him to the mattress with her hands on his shoulders and one leg on either side of his hips.

“What are you trying to say, Constable?”

He ran his hands down her arms until they covered hers.

“Nothing”, he replied, visibly amused. Then, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

“Absolutely nothing”, he continued against her lips when they broke apart.

“Liar.” She bit his lower lip, and then pushed herself up on her arms again, beaming down at him.

Instead of answering, he just smiled, and placed his hands on top of hers again.

“Hungry?”

“What…?” she laughed.

“I was just wondering – are you?” he repeated his question.

She was still laughing when she nodded in reply.

 

He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the other room, where he put her down on the couch before heading to the replicator.

“You certainly do have funny timing sometimes”, she told him as he handed her a plate.

“I’m just trying to take care of you.” He sat on the couch cross-legged and watched her eat. His smile never left his face.

“I hope you know how wonderful you are at it.”

 

After she finished her meal, he took her by the hand and she rose to face him. Her arms came up around his neck as he draped his around her waist.

“And now?” he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I bet you’ve got something planned”, she teased.

“How about…”, he finished his sentence by kissing her. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

“Sounds like a plan”, Kira murmured as he carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
